


I am the Soft Stars that Shine at Night

by Oriviurr



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 15 prompt challenge that i made up on a whim, Gen, Luke's Beard, Parenthood, Pregnancy, chewie protects c-3po because who else will, disapproval of luke's beard, han is a good dad but a shoe is still thrown at him, han just wants to be a good dad and not get a shoe thrown at him, i'll be updated the tags as i go along, leia's disapproval of luke's beard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5992561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oriviurr/pseuds/Oriviurr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"I'm thirty three!" Luke screeched, turning his latent teenage angst to Han. "You can't apply all that stuff those dumb pregnancy books ramble on about on me!"</i><br/>
 


<i>Leia snorted. "Oh come on. That beard is the beard of a desperate seventeen year old who wants to be treated more grown up than he's prepared to act." She blinked, and the smug look melted off her face as she turned to Han. "You're reading pregnancy books?"</i><br/></p>

<p></p><div>
  <p><br/>How Ben Solo touched the universe, and how the universe touched Ben Solo.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ugly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angrynerdlord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrynerdlord/gifts).



> so i spent the first day of midterm tired and bored, and eventually decided to write. after an hour or so of trying to plan a couple of original stories, i just random generated a bunch of words and decided to let out all the intense love i have for the force awakens. and kylo ren. my sweet trash son with little to no redeemable qualities.  
> also there ya go carlo ren. i would not be this into star wars if not for your kylux fic rec of the day. enjoy

Luke covered his face with his hands. "Please take your hate to someone who _wants_ it."

"Not until you agree to shave that _monstrosity_ off!" Leia screamed, getting louder and louder as she proceeded through the sentence. Han grimaced and sank further into the sofa, unwilling to put himself in the line of fire. The thing about Skywalkers, was that even the smallest quarrel absolutely had to be noticed by everyone in the galaxy, if they were ever to be satisfied.

"I bet C-3PO likes my beard," Luke remarked. "Don't you think my beard's great, Threepio?" Luke stared pointedly at the panicked droid, who was at that moment trying his damned hardest to imitate the furniture.

"Don't answer him, Threepio!" Leia snapped.

Threepio whimpered, and let Chewie embrace him protectively. Chewie glared at the twins, grunting something that they didn't understand, but Han recognised to mean 'Parents shouldn't drag the children into their arguments'. He snickered, and Leia leaned down, took off her shoe and threw it at him.

"Hey!" he yelped, becoming one with the sofa. "Look Leia, just let him keep the damn beard. All fighting with him about it does is make him more likely to keep it out of spite."

"I'm thirty three!" Luke screeched, turning his latent teenage angst to Han. "You can't apply all that stuff those dumb pregnancy books ramble on about on me!"

Leia snorted. "Oh come on. That beard is the beard of a desperate seventeen year old who wants to be treated more grown up than he's prepared to act." She blinked, and the smug look melted off her face as she turned to Han. "You're reading pregnancy books?"

If only Luke could keep his newly facial hair covered mouth _shut_. "Uh, I guess. More like flicking through them. I'm, just, uh, a little worried 'cause I know that I'm gonna be an _awful_ dad and I thought, hey, might as well at least become a _bearable_ dad-"

"Oh darling," Leia melted, giving him a _look_. "You're going to be a _fabulous_ father."

Han went to protest, but Leia fell onto the couch beside him and placed one delicately manicured finger to his lips. "Shut up, let me talk. I am going to give birth to this baby, and our child will be wonderful and amazing, from my genes obviously, and wherever they go, they'll be sure to mention that _yes_ , their father is the one and only Han Solo, smuggler extraordinaire and toppler of empires, and by the maker they will be _proud_."

"Oh come on," Han squirmed, feeling awkward but also very, very pleased. "I wasn't alone, give yourself some credit."

"And me!" Luke piped up. "I did quite a bit of that empire toppling."

Leia shot her twin a dirty look. "Oh shut it, you sad excuse for a wookie."


	2. Chaotic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Force is a stubborn mistress indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmmmmm i dont like this, but its been like three days, so here you go. i just feel like the writings a bit off, especially near the end. sorry if it seems a little meh.  
> now time to work my way through a mountain of german homework :):):)  
> BTW bens about ten here ok, just cause i think luke mentions him being young a couple of times.

 

 

Ben felt sick.

Not physically! If it were physical, he'd be fine with it. But this felt different, wrong almost. Which is mainly why he hadn't yet told anyone. If there really was something very wrong with him, he wasn't sure if he wanted to deal with the... backlash. And anyway, what if it was nothing, and he was overreacting? His parents were busy people after all, he couldn't just go around wasting their time.

"Ben could you pass me that tool over there? The one just beside- Yep! That's it."

It felt like it was in his head, but also very, very real, Ben pondered, grabbing the stray tool and handing it to his dad. It felt like the definition of contrast, actually. It was ever present in his mind, always had been, but when the world was quiet his attention wandered over it again, and it was newer and stranger every time. It was _special_ , like a gift made specially for Ben, that made him unique in every sense of the word, but it was also Mom, and Uncle Luke, and countless other faces and people with stories that he didn't know and yet remembered. It was like a dark room, and one single candle.

"Feeling okay, kiddo?"

Ben jumped, looking up at his dad's concerned face. His first instinct was to lie, to ignore it, to pretend it didn't exist. Or at least to his dad. But Ben felt _sick_.

He shrugged.

His dad fell away from the wall he'd been working on and sat beside Ben. "You look a little out of it, honey. What's up?"

Ben squirmed. "I think there's something wrong with me Dad."

"How so Ben?" Dad pushed, worry lacing his voice.

"I just-" He bit his tongue. He shouldn't have mentioned it. "I feel sorta sick."

"Do you want to go to the medbay?"

Ben shook his head profusely. "Not sick like that."

"Sick like how?"

Ben struggled to think of a description that wasn't melodramatic as hell, and ended up shrugging again. "I don't know," he sighed, frustrated. "It's fine Dad. It doesn't matter."

"If it matters to you, it matters." Dad carefully nudged his cheek to look into his eyes. "I won't push you, but if it gets any worse or you just want to talk about it, I want you to let me know."

He looked at the ground.

"Ben? Promise me, please?"

He shouldn't have mentioned it at all. "Fine."

"Thanks kid."

His dad pulled him into what would usually be a calming hug, but Ben just felt uncomfortable.

* * *

"I swear Mom, I didn't _touch_ it!"

"Oh come on now Ben," his mom hissed. "If you didn't _touch_ it then why is it in _pieces on the floor_!"

Ben just glared. It wasn't like _he_ had an answer.

"I don't know what to do anymore! That was from _Alderaan_ , Ben. If I can't trust my own son around some of my most treasured possessions what am I supposed to _do_?"

Uncle Luke shuffled awkwardly in the corner.

"Nothing Mom, 'cause I didn't break your fucking vase!"

Mom looked horrified. " _Language_!"

" _Fuck you_ ," Ben screamed, flinging an arm out and sending a side table into his uncle's direction.

A few seconds of utter silence passed.

"Oh, not _another_ one," Threepio groaned.

* * *

When Ben's tears finally dried up, they'd all sat down and talked about it.

"First of all, you have to understand there's nothing wrong with you dear," his mom explained. Ben looked skeptical.

"It's called the force," his uncle said, leaning forward and earning a glare from his twin. "It's a power of this universe that very few people can even hope to understand, let alone use. Those who _can_ use it, like you, are, usually, trained as Jedi."

"Wait," he interrupted. "But you're a Jedi."

Uncle Luke smiled. "I am indeed. It runs in the family. I'm a Jedi, my father was a Jedi, and my sister," he grinned at Ben's mom, "is force sensitive."

" _Mom_?"

His mother sighed. "Since we're the last, all it means is that I get a bad feeling whenever he does something stupid.

Ben stared at her in shock.

"You're even named after a Jedi Master," his dad piped up. "Luke and his father's master, Ben Kenobi."

"Actually, his rreal name was Obi Wan," Luke pointed out. Dad waved at him.

"Whatever. Old man never cared to tell me his real name."

This was _not_ the topic at hand.The living Ben bit his lip anxiously. "What happens now?"

"Luke?" His mom and his uncle shared a glance for a second while Ben and his dad sat in confusion.

"I mean I _could_ , but not here," Luke conceded.

"What? Why not?"

"It's too busy, too many lifeforms. He's so young, much younger than I was. I could bring him to the other recruits?"

Mom looked kind of upset, and Ben, Ben was smart, and he suddenly understood _why_.

She sighed. "Ben, you might have to go and stay with your uncle for a while."

He whimpered, and started to cry again.


End file.
